


Determination

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brave Castiel, Bullying, Closeted Dean Winchester, Determined Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Homophobia, Homophobic Language (non-explicitly), Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Castiel, No Gay Panic, Oops, Public Display of Affection, Strangers to Lovers, Surprised Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, but not for much longer, castiel decides to kiss dean, castiel kisses dean in front of his jock friends, come to think of it, dean doesn't participate in the bullying tho, dean probably doesn't even know cas's name, even though they've never even talked, he'll find out, not much more to tag i guess, oh well, or so he thinks hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Today was the day. This was it.Castiel was really gonna do it...He was gonna kiss Dean Winchester.





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am _so sorry_ for not posting anything lately. I've been busy with my finals (and not going to school made me lazy lol) and I still have two more exams I need to study for, so please excuse my absence. :) I also have a small writer's block right now, which is probably due to said finals, oops. Anyway, I wrote this short one shot to overcome that. We'll see how it turns out. I actually quite like this.
> 
> I'm also working on a prompt right now (thanks again Evangeline74 :D) and I'm not quite finished yet. But I have like two thirds already and my finals are finished in a week, so it shouldn't take that much longer. (No promises though, it might take me longer than expected... But I _will_ finish it!)
> 
> So, if you're still with me, thanks for your patience!

Today was the day. This was it.

Castiel was really gonna do it...

He was gonna kiss Dean Winchester.

Castiel's unrequited crush had been going on for what felt like ages and the urge to kiss the guy had been growing ever since. He'd wanted to do it for _such_ a _long_ while and it got worse every time Castiel saw Dean in the hallways. It was almost overwhelmingly strong. Dean was just too tempting, with his green eyes, freckles and face out of a magazine. There was no way anyone _wouldn't_ want to kiss him because Dean Winchester, football star extraordinaire, was simply beautiful.

It didn't matter that Dean was as straight as they came, Castiel just wanted to steal this one kiss he'd craved for at least three years and he'd live happily ever after. He didn't need more than the feeling of Dean's lips on his just _once_ for him to be content with his life. He had nothing to lose. Except, well, his dignity.

Determined, Castiel entered the school today, knowing exactly where Dean would usually stay in the mornings, and headed there purposefully. He knew Dean was gonna be in hallway five in the football team's company but honestly, Castiel couldn't care less. It'd be fun to shock those homophobic assholes by kissing their _male_ team captain.

Castiel couldn't suppress the pleased smile that thought caused.

Turning the corner, he slowed to a stop. Because there he was, standing with four of Castiel's most frequent bullies, leaning against the lockers without a care in the world. He was laughing at something Alastair had said, eyes crinkling and shining with amusement, and Castiel had the weird urge to know what had made him laugh like that. And if he himself could ever get Dean to laugh like that...

Probably not. And even if there was the small possibility he'd somehow be able to do so, Dean most likely wouldn't want to speak to him after today anyhow, so there was no point in daydreaming about it.

It wasn't like they'd ever even talked before.

 _This is a stupid idea_ , Castiel thought, realizing that it really wasn't the best promise he'd ever made to himself. But there was no turning back now.

Setting his jaw and balling his hands, Castiel started walking again, eyes determinedly fixed on Dean. He ignored everything around him; ignored the homophobic slurs and nicknames he received from Dean's team mates, ignored their laughter when they made innuendos about shoving several things up his ass. All that mattered was Dean and his silence (he'd never participated in this childish bullying), his cute little frown when he noticed it was _him_ Castiel was walking towards, and the small gleam of recognition in his eyes when he realized who Castiel was. To Dean, he was ' _that guy from Chemistry class_ '. And that was all Castiel would probably ever be to Dean if he didn't make himself known...

After today though, he'd be ' _the strange guy that kissed him in the hallway_ '.

It was a much better image, Castiel thought.

Still strutting closer with purpose, he entered Dean's personal space, noticing the way the guy stumbled backwards in surprise, but Castiel ignored it pointedly, his mind only focusing on his mission. It didn't matter if Dean was disgusted, or if he'd never look at him again. Nothing mattered except that Castiel did this. And he would.

Without hesitation, Castiel crowded Dean against the lockers, gripped Dean's face with his hands and pressed his lips against the other's passionately. A muffled noise of surprise escaped Dean's mouth when he realized what was happening but he seemed to be too taken aback to push Castiel away immediately. That realization had Castiel feeling a little too smug about himself and he boldly buried one of his hands in Dean's hair. God, he'd wanted to do that for so long...

Castiel pulled back slightly, catching his breath for only a second and appreciating the stunned silence from the football team behind him. He smirked, exhilarated, and dove right back in. Again, there was no actual resistance from Dean; hell, after a second or two, he moaned and started kissing back just as enthusiastically!

 _This has to be a dream_ , Castiel thought.

Suddenly, he felt something wet graze his lips -- Dean's tongue asking for entrance.

Okay, wow, this was really happening. How was this happening?

Not questioning his luck any further, Castiel opened up immediately and melted against him, Dean's arms wrapping around Castiel's waist and pulling him closer, when all of a sudden, _he_ was the one pressed against the lockers.

"Dude," Michael's voice exclaimed incredulously when Dean's hands started travelling down Castiel's body, slipping under his shirt carelessly.

At that, Castiel pulled away, laughing out loudly when Dean's lips attempted to follow his instinctively, and turned his head to look at the rest of the football team. The sight Castiel was met with was amazing, all of them staring, standing completely still, too shocked seeing their captain full on making out with a _guy_. It was hilarious.

The laugh that escaped Castiel's mouth finally startled Dean out of his stupor and he blinked his eyes open in a daze.

"Why-- Why'd you stop?" he mumbled disappointedly and Castiel couldn't help but giggle at how cute Dean was acting. Their gazes were locked again, Castiel smiling up at Dean, Dean staring back at him in awe. Castiel couldn't believe he'd ever deserve the way Dean was looking at him right now.

Still smiling, he wriggled himself free of Dean's hold and grabbed his hand when it came up from beneath Castiel's shirt. The football team watched it all unfold in dumbfounded silence.

"Come on," Castiel ordered and pulled Dean with him down the hallway, the teen following willingly like a puppy on a leash. Castiel could practically feel his awe-filled gaze in his neck. "We're boyfriends now," he told Dean matter-of-factly.

Dean gulped visibly. "Okay."


End file.
